Kids World's Adventures Of Cheaper By The Dozen
Kids World's Adventures Of Cheaper By The Dozen is another upcoming new movie planned to be 20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount. It's unknown if the film will be shown on any video website on YouTube and Google Drive. Plot Kate Baker (Bonnie Hunt) narrates her story about her large family: her husband, Tom (Steve Martin) is a football coach at a small rural college in Midland, Indiana, where he raised twelve children. Kate has written her story in a book and hopes to send it to her best friend, an investor to publish the book. Life at the Midland house is almost perfect for the Bakers until Tom unexpectedly receives an offer from his old friend and football teammate, Shake McGuire (Richard Jenkins) to coach at his alma mater in his hometown of Evanston, Illinois. Since Tom was raised in Evanston and the football team he accepts the offer which disappoints the younger children. Tom demands the younger children to move, but despite losing it, he has the entire family to return to Evanston for a better home and space. The family's second child, Charlie (Tom Welling), refuses to leave his girlfriend, Beth (Tiffany Dupont), and the others simply don't want to leave their friends and home. Despite being given a fancy white mansion as a home by Shake for their move, the atmosphere at the Bakers' new house, which is absolutely huge, is tense and the situation at school is even worse. In general, the younger children are harassed at school. Charlie is taunted for being a "country boy", while the family's sixth and seventh children, Jake and Mark (Jacob Smith and Forrest Landis) are consistently antagonized by a bully named Quinn (Cody Linley),the twins of the bunch Nigel and Kyle (Brent and Shane Kinsman) begin to cause trouble at school and the Bakers' new neighbours, Tina and Bill Shenk (Paula Marshall and Alan Ruck) are very over-protective of their son and only child, Dylan (Steven Anthony Lawrence) and does not want him to play with the younger kids.When her book is ready to pick up for publication, Kate is required to do a national book tour to promote it. Tom thinks that he can handle everything in the family's household without Kate, so he decides to hire the family's oldest child, Nora (Piper Perabo) and her self-absorbed boyfriend, Hank (Ashton Kutcher) to manage the younger children. However, Hank is reluctant since the younger children have attacked him earlier by setting his pants on fire, but he agrees after he falls under Nora's begs. When Nora and Hank arrive, the younger children plans to make Hank the target of their latest antagonistic prank by soaking his underwear in meat and letting the family's pet dog, Gunner attack Hank by chewing his bottom, prompting him to refuse to assist in baby-sitting. As a result, Nora is angry and disappointed at the younger children and drives off with Hank, while Tom berates the younger children for their prank. After Kate departs for the book tour, Tom realizes that he cannot handle the younger kids on his own because of a chaotic night where the house becomes a rampaging stampede during the chores they perform. In reply to this revelation, Tom attempt to hire a housekeeper, but nobody is willing to work with a family as large as the Bakers, so Tom decides to kill two birds with one stone by bringing all of the football players from work into the family's house for game practicing in the living room as the kids perform chores and their household games. Meanwhile, the younger children burst in fury and stand up against the bullies by fighting them. When the principal tells Tom about the incident between his children and the bullies, Tom grounds the younger children from any fun and games. However, the younger children unexpectedly sneak out of the house to Dylan's birthday party and begin causing chaos. While Tom is teaching the football players how to win and participate for the Saturday night football game, they notice the younger children crashing Dylan's birthday party and are charge to investigate. After capturing all the kids, Tom attempt to capture the family's sixth child, Sarah (Alyson Stoner), whom the kids look up to in their disobedience as their leader and finds her in the bounce house. Tom attempt to grab Sarah, but his weight added with the weight of Sarah and the other party members is too much for the bounce house and explodes. Tom accidentally falls on Dylan, in which Tina forbids the younger children from playing with Dylan and Shake warns Tom not bringing all the football players to his house anymore.Meanwhile, Kate hears from the younger children about the chaos and is forced to cancel the book tour to take charge of the situation. Kate's publisher decides to create an additional promotion for her book by inviting Oprah Winfrey to tape a segment about the Bakers in their home. Despite much coaching from Kate, and Kate being furious at Tom for not telling her that he could not handle it, the Bakers are not able to demonstrate the loving, strongly bonded family that Kate described in her book. When Mark becomes upset that his pet frog, Beans has died, in which Sarah rudely tells him that nobody cares, a heated fight erupts before the segment starts, leading the cameramen to call Winfrey to cancel the segment. As a result of the fight, Mark feels unwanted and runs away from home, prompting the Bakers to hold their search party to find him. Meanwhile, Nora breaks up with Hank when he is more focused with watching himself on television and helps, gets the police involved and their close friends, Dylan, and Bill to join in the search for Mark. However, the Bakers cannot find Mark until Tom indulges a hunch that Mark is attempting to run back to the family's old home from the beginning of the film, and eventually finds Mark on a train departing from Chicago to Midland. Reuniting with the rest of the family, the Bakers realize that they have not been a close family and they begin to address their issues with each other. Tom ultimately resigns from his position at his alma mater and settles for a less time-consuming job. The film ends with Kate's narration explaining that the Bakers are closer as a result of their experiences and Tom's decision to love his family more than his job. Video Trivia *DJ, Malcolm, Ramona, Earl and his family, Bob the Tomato, Larry the Cucumber, Junior Asparagus, Laura Carrot, Jimmy and Jerry Gourd, Mr. Nezzer, Mr. Lunt, Jean-Claude and Phillipe, Peter Pan, Tinker Bell, Fawn, Rosetta, Silvermist, Iridessa, Terence, Vidia, Periwinkle, Lucky, Cadpig, Rolly, Spot, Alice, Hercules, Meg, Phil, Pegasus, Pocahontas, Meeko, Flit, Princess Aurora, Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Bo Peep, Jessie, Rex, Hamm, Slinky Dog, Mr. Potato Head, Mrs. Potato Head, the Squeeze Toy Aliens, Bullseye, Dolly, Mr. Pricklepants, Buttercup, Trixie, Chuckles the Clown, The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, The Smurfs (Papa Smurf, Smurfette, Gutsy Smurf, Brainy Smurf, Clumsy Smurf, and Grouchy Smurf), Oscar the Sharkslayer, Lenny the Shark, Angie, Don Lino, Mr. Sykes, Ernie and Bernie, Luca, Boog and Elliot, Wolf and Twitchy, Rodney Copperbottom, Bigweld, Fender Pinwheeler, Piper Pinwheeler, Lug, Diesel Springer, Crank Casey, Aunt Fanny, Dexter, DeeDee, Cow and Chicken, I.M. Weasel and I.R. Baboon, Bloo, Mac Foster, Frankie Foster, Eduardo, Coco, Wilt, The Powerpuff Girls (Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup), Blue the Puppy, Ploka Dots, Slippery Soap, Tickety Tock, Mr. Salt, Mrs. Pepper, Paprika, Periwinkle, Roar E. Saurus, Fredrica the Birthday Girl, Rafiki, Kovu, Kiara, the All-Grown Up Gang and their families, Carly Shay, Sam Puckett, Freddie Benson, Spencer Shay, Gibby, Tori Vega, Andre Harris, Robbie Shaprio, Cat Valentine, Beck Oliver, Trina Vega, Rex Powers (puppet), Popeye, Olive Oyl, Popeye's Nephews (Peepeye, Poopeye, Pipeye, and Pupeye), Wimpy, Ludwig von Drake, Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, Launchpad McQuack, Darkwing Duck, Gosalyn /Mallard, Honker Muddlefoot, Chip and Dale, Gadget Hackwrench, Monterey Jack, Zipper, Lilo, Stitch, Pleakey, Jumba, Nani, the Muppets (Kermit the Frog, Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear, Gonzo, Bean Bunny, Rowlf the Dog, Scooter, Rizzo the Rat, Waldorf and Statler, Pepe the King Prawn, Sweetums, Thog, Sam the Eagle, the Electric Mayhem and Walter), The Simpsons (Homer, Marge, Bart, Lisa, and Maggie), Ned Flanders, Rod and Todd Flanders, Milhouse Van Houten, Krusty the Clown, Moe Szyslak, Barney Gumble, Ronald McDonald, Grimace, Hamburglar, Birdie, Sundae, Mario, Luigi, Princess Toadstool, Toad, Yoshi, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles the Echidna, Amy Rose, Cream the Rabbit, Cheese the Chao, Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat, E-123 Omega, Team Chaotix (Vector the Crocodile, Espio the Chameleon, and Charmy the Bee), Silver the Hedgehog, Blaze the Cat, Pac-Man, Cylindria, Spiral, Sir Cumference, The Ghost Gang (Blinky, Inky, Pinky, and Clyde), Spyro the Dragon, Sparx the Dragonfly, Banjo and Kazooie, Princeton, Kate Monster, Rod and Nicky, Trekkie Monster, Barney the Dinosaur, Baby Bop, BJ, Riff, Lightning McQueen, Mater, Sally Cerera, Luigi and Guido, Gru, Agnes, Edith, Margo, the Minions, Wreck-It Ralph, Vanellope Von Schweetz, Fix-It Felix Jr., Sargeant Calhoun, The Griffins (Peter, Lois, Chris, Meg, Brian, and Stewie), Glenn Quagmire, Cleveland Brown and his family, Joe Swanson, Blu, Jewel, Rafael, Luiz, Yakko Warner, Wakko Warner, Dot Warner, B1 and B2, The Teddies (Morgan, Amy, and Lulu), Rat-in-a-Hat, Clifford the Big Red Dog, Cleo, T-Bone, Mac, Emily Elizabeth, Jetta Handover, Charley, Arthur Read, D.W. Read, Muffy, Francine, Buster, Binky Barnes, Alan 'Brain' Powers, Fern, Sue Ellen, Prunella, Sid, Diego, Manny, Ellie, Peaches, Crash and Eddie, Harry Potter, Hermoine Granger, Ron Weasley, Hagrid, Courage the Cowardly Dog, Johnny Bravo, Ami and Yumi, Sulley and Mike, Celia Mae, the Incredibles (Bob, Helen, Dash, Violet, Jack-Jack, and Frozone), Cinderella, Snow White, The Seven Dwarfs, Belle, Lumiere, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts, Chip the Cup, Rapunzel, Flynn Rider, Pascal, Maximus, Princess Merida, Princess Anna, Elsa, Olaf, Kristoff, Sven, the Recess Gang (TJ, Vince, Mikey, Ashley, Gretchen, and Gus), Phineas and Ferb, Candace Flynn, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, Stacy Hirano, Buford, Baljeet, Perry the Platypus, Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, Eric Cartman, Kenny McCormick, Butters Stotch, Ike Broflovski, Wendy Testaburger, Big Bird, Oscar the Grouch, Snufffy, Elmo, Zoe, Prairie Dawn, Grover, Bert and Ernie, Cookie Monster, Telly Monster, Baby Bear, Rosita, Count von Count, Abby Cadabby, Fievel Mousekewitz, Tiger, Tony Toponi, Tanya Mousekewitz, Yasha Mousekewitz, Papa Mousekewitz, Mama Mousekewitz, Rafiki, Garfield, Odie, Jon Arbuckle, The Gummi Bears, Finn and Jake, Chloe King, Alek Petrov, Paul, Brian Rezza, Jasmine (The Nine Lives of Chloe King), Amy, Jake the Pirate, Izzy, Cubby, Skully, Bear, Ojo, Pip and Pop, Treelo, Peanut Otter, Butter Otter, Jelly Otter, Flick Duck, Pinch Raccoon, Scootch Raccoon, Ootsie and Bootsie Snootie, Olie Polie, Zoey Polie, Spot (Rolie Polie Olie), Percy and Bromley Polie, Billy Bevel and the rest of the characters will guest stars in the film. Memorable Quotes Gallery Chipmunks_Tunes_Babies_&_All-Stars'_Adventures_of_Cheaper_by_the_Dozen.jpg 278px-Bobby_Cindy_&_Oliver's_Adventures_Of_Cheaper_by_the_Dozen.jpg ascd001.jpg ascd002.jpg Ascd003.jpg ascd004.jpg 1119218069 cbtd0000028.jpg 1119218069 cbtd0000039.jpg ascd005.jpg ascd006.jpg 1119218069 cbtd0000043.jpg 1119218069 cbtd0000053.jpg ascd007.jpg ascd009.jpg ascd010.jpg Ascd008.jpg ascd011.jpg ascd012.jpg ascd013.jpg ascd014.jpg ascd015.jpg ascd016.jpg ascd017.jpg ascd018.jpg ascd019.jpg ascd020.jpg 1119218069 cbtd0000153.jpg 1119218069 cbtd0000162.jpg ascd023.jpg ascd024.jpg ascd025.jpg Cheaper by the Dozen (crossover) 3.jpg ascd027.jpg ascd028.jpg ascd029.jpg ascd030.jpg ascd031.jpg ascd032.jpg 1119218069 cbtd0000200.jpg 1119218069 cbtd0000201.jpg Ascd034.jpg 1119218069_cbtd0000217.jpg 1119218069_cbtd0000224.jpg Ascd035.jpg ascd036.jpg ascd037.jpg ascd038.jpg Ascd039.jpg Ascd040.jpg ascd041.jpg ascd042.jpg Ascd043.jpg Ascd044.jpg Ascd045.jpg ascd046.jpg ascd047.jpg Ascd048.jpg Ascd049.jpg Ascd050.jpg ascd051.jpg ascd052.jpg ascd053.jpg ascd054.jpg ascd055.jpg ascd056.jpg 1119218069_cbtd0000327.jpg ascd057.jpg ascd058.jpg ascd059.jpg 1119218069_cbtd0000333.jpg Ascd062.jpg 1119218069_cbtd0000334.jpg ascd063.jpg ascd064.jpg ascd065.jpg ascd066.jpg ascd067.jpg Ascd069.jpg ascd070.jpg ascd072.jpg ascd073.jpg ascd074.jpg ascd075.jpg Ascd076.jpg Ascd077.jpg Ascd078.jpg ascd084.jpg ascd085.jpg ascd086.jpg Ascd087.jpg ascd088.jpg Ascd089.jpg Ascd090.jpg Ascd091.jpg ascd092.jpg ascd093.jpg ascd094.jpg ascd095.jpg ascd096.jpg ascd097.jpg ascd098.jpg ascd099.jpg ascd100.jpg ascd102.jpg ascd104.jpg ascd105.jpg ascd106.jpg ascd107.jpg ascd108.jpg ascd109.jpg ascd110.jpg ascd112.jpg Ascd113.jpg 1119218069_cbtd0000540.jpg 1119218069_cbtd0000550.jpg Ascd115.jpg Blake woodruff 1304963557.jpg Ascd117.jpg Ascd118.jpg Ascd120.jpg Ascd121.jpg Ascd119.jpg 1119218069_cbtd0000607.jpg Ascd122.jpg Ascd123.jpg Ascd124.jpg Ascd125.jpg Ascd127.jpg 1119218069_cbtd0000631.jpg Ascd128.jpg 1119218069_cbtd0000643.jpg Ascd131.jpg Ascd132.jpg Ascd133.jpg Ascd134.jpg Ascd135.jpg Ascd136.jpg Ascd137.jpg 1119218069_cbtd0000733.jpg Ascd138.jpg Ascd139.jpg Ascd140.jpg Ascd141.jpg Ascd142.jpg Ascd143.jpg Ascd144.jpg 1119218069_cbtd0000769.jpg 2003_Cheaper_Dozen_029.jpg Ascd145.jpg ascd146.jpg Ascd147.jpg Ascd148.jpg apr-11-2003-hollywood-ca-usa-image-from-director-shawn-levys-family-F6JA91 (1).jpg 1119218069_cbtd0000803.jpg Ascd149.jpg Ascd150.jpg 1119218069_cbtd0000812.jpg 1119218069_cbtd0000816.jpg 1119218069_cbtd0000823.jpg 1119218069_cbtd0000826.jpg Category:Kids World's Adventures Series Films Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:Benny J. Ross Category:Spin-off films Category:Travel Films Category:DeviantART Category:20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount Productions Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Fantasy Films Category:Jungle Adventure Films Category:Musical Films Category:Package Films Category:Animals and Kids films